Love at First Sight
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: PoL Snippet: Jamie and Dana are spending time at the local coffee shop when they meet Dominic for the first time. Scales/Dana a.k.a. Dales  Request Fic


**Greetings fellow earthlings! How's it going?**

**This here is written for IronAmerica, because she is a sweetie who keeps throwing me Vinwell bones. Happy Whatever Holiday You Want This To Count For!**

**I own nada.**

_**Love at First Sight **_

Sixteen-year-old Jamie Fleming and seventeen-year-old Dana Thompson were enjoying a day free from school work, drama, and headaches. The two teenagers were making the most of their day off by enjoying a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee.

This coffee shop was the best _ever_. You could hang out all day, and the workers never say a single thing to you. Especially if you're a regular. Heck, if you're a regular, you get free refills. The manager was pretty cool like that.

Jamie picked up her coffee cup and smiled to herself as she took her next sip. Dana referred to her as an espresso junkie. Not that she could blame her, though…

The strawberry blonde sat across from the brunette at their usual table. She had no idea that the notorious smuggler, Dominic Raoul, was coming into the coffee shop. At least she wasn't aware of it right _now_. That didn't mean that she wouldn't know about it soon.

That _soon _wasn't too far away. About ten minutes later, Dominic couldn't keep himself from staring at the pretty blonde from where he sat at the bar counter.

Jamie was well aware of it, and felt a little wary. Whenever she caught the smuggler looking at her best friend, he quickly looked away.

The strawberry blonde was a little bit more welcoming to her secret admirer. He seemed to be a sweetie. And very, _very _shy.

-0-

Within another fifteen minutes, the staring hadn't let up. In fact, it was getting more and more obvious. Whenever Dominic would look at Dana, she would just give him a little smile. The smuggler even caught _her _staringa bit from time to time.

Jamie just thought it was getting to be a little ridiculous. _Looks like I have a matchmaker job to do_, she thought to herself. The brunette looked across the table to her best friend, who was smiling at her secret admirer.

"Dana," she called to the strawberry blonde. When she didn't budge, the younger teen tried again, "Dana!"

"Huh?" the strawberry blonde jerked her head back to the brunette. "Did you say something?"

Jamie just sighed. "Are you going to talk to this guy? Or just play hard to get?"

"Well playing hard to get is fun!" Dana smirked. It faded within a millisecond as she added, "Will you go over there with me?"

"Of course," the brunette flashed a smile to her best friend. She grabbed her hand from where it sat on the table and squeezed it gently. "What are friends for?"

The two teenagers grabbed their bags, coffee, and headed over to the bar counter.

Dominic was a bit wary of the girls, but he gave them a grunt as a reply.

"How about I introduce you to my friend, who you seem to be so interested in," Jamie began, giving the smuggler a little smile. "This is Dana Thompson. And my name is Jamie Fleming."

"Nice to meet ye ladies," the deformed smuggler began, giving them both a side-long look. "'M Dominic Raoul."

"Dominic is a nice name," Dana said with a bright smile, folding a lock of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thank ye, luv," he mumbled, a bit nervously.

Jamie let out a sigh and took a sip of her coffee. This was going to be a long afternoon…

"So, what are you doing here? I don't think I've seen you around here before," the strawberry blonde questioned.

"I live near the docks. Don't really get out t'at much," Dominic responded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, we'll have to show you around some time. Palm City is really nice, all things considered," Dana smiled.

The smuggler arched an eyebrow. _Yeah, okay, _he thought. "I work a lot, li'l bird. Not really t'at much time to me self."

The strawberry blonde threw her purse's strap across a shoulder and sent a smile to Dominic and Jamie. "You'll just have to make time. We're going out. It's a beautiful day outside, why not?"

The deformed smuggler grumbled something under his breath. "I don' t'ink that'll work so well, luv."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Dana grabbed Dominic by the hand and threaded their fingers together.

Jamie glanced at the smuggler and noticed a smug smirk tugging at his lips. She didn't have to do anything but introduce them! She smiled to herself as she settled back into the seat. Less work for her, right?

The strawberry blonde was able to convince her new friend to come along with them. This was one of the best decisions Dana Thompson would ever make in her life. Thanks to this, she was able to hook one that would be there for life.

**Leave me a review and tell me what ya think. **


End file.
